The Teddy Bear Man
(Tape starts to record) Hi, my name is Hannah. I'm 16 and alive. You're probably wondering why I mention the fact that I'm alive. Well, I'm about to tell you the story... It started on an August evening. August 13, 2013 I was with my Grandparents for the weekend. I had the most boring time of my life. All we did was play cards and watch T.V. I didn't know what to do, so I headed up to my room. I opened the door and walked over to my bed. I turned the radio on and listened to the news. Everything seemed normal, until a special report came on. (Radio static; voice a of news reporter ) "Attention all Civilians in the tri-state area: we have reports of a serial killer running around the city. He's described to be at least 6 ft. tall and is wearing a teddy bear suit. He murders children and collects their eyes. So all adults, lock up your children and keep them safe." (Radio static) "Holy shit! There's a serial killer going around town?" I got up from my bed and ran downstairs to find my grandparents shutting and locking every entrance to the house. Grandma then grabbed me by the arm and brought me to her closet. "Grandma, where are we going?" I thought she was going crazy at first. "Safety..." Grandma moved the hanging clothes to the side, revealing a small door in the back of her closet. She opened it and pushed me in. "Stay here.." Grandma walked away and came back with food, water and blankets. "You stay in there for now. We will get you out once the serial killer is gone.." "But-" I began to reply in panic, but I had no time to finish my sentence. Grandma shut the door. I was now trapped. August 27, 2013 I was running low on food and water. I needed to get more, or I would die of thirst and hunger. I decided to it was time to leave the room and get more. I stood up, looking at the door. Grandma hadn't checked on me in days. I walked up to the door, grabbing the knob slowly. As soon as I grabbed the door knob, something moved outside the door. I jumped back in fright. "Grandma?..." I said quietly. Nobody answered... I slowly walked up to the door, cautiously gripping the door knob again. I turned it slowly, opening it a crack. I looked out the door, seeing nothing but my grandma's room. I stood there, frozen in fear. I opened the door slowly, climbing through the clothes. I heard something fall from the other room. "Grandma?..." I repeated softly. I climbed out tripping on a shoe, falling to my knees. I got up slowly, sitting on my grandma's bed. I rested for a little bit. I left the bed and began slowly walking towards the doorway. I creeped across the living room, heading towards the kitchen, when suddenly a horrid stench hit me in the face. I stopped in place, the stench growing extremely strong. I turned slowly to the corner of the room...and found my grandparents lying dead on the floor. Their stomachs had been gouged out, and their eyeballs, missing. I started to cry. I fell to my knees, scared of what was going to happen next. I ran into the kitchen, tripping on my grandparents' shoes. I laid on the floor, crying hard. Suddenly, something fell from the cupboard, which caused me to jump up in fear. I slowly backed away from the cupboard, grabbing the knob of the front door. I pulled on the door hard, but it wasn't budging. Finally, the door flies open, slamming hard against the wall. Something continued to ruffle in the closet. It kept moving closer and closer. I slowly started to move towards the open door, when the cupboard swung open. It was the serial killer. He stood there, staring at me. His teddy bear suit was covered in blood, his face pale as snow, and his eyes crimson red. I ran out the door as fast as I could, heading for the woods, expecting to hide from him. I ran for my life... "This is the end for me, isn't it?" I thought to myself. I kept running, when suddenly, I felt a sharp, piercing pain in my back. I fell to the ground, hitting my head. I laid there, thinking that this was where I was gonna die. I reached behind me... A knife was in my back. I looked towards the entrance of the woods, seeing the teddy bear man running towards me. "No!! No!!! Help!!...Help me!!!" I screamed for my life. No one came to help me... I crawled slowly... He was to fast. The next thing I knew, I felt something grab my leg and pull me. I kicked and screamed, trying to get loose. I thought to myself, I'm dead... This is the end of me. But then I heard an older man's voice. "Are you okay?" a stranger asked. I looked back, seeing a cop holding my leg. I grabbed his hand, standing up. He noticed the knife in my back. "Hold on. Let me get that out." He slowly pulled out the knife, covering it with his coat. He walked me out to his cruiser. I sat in the back, thinking of my grandparents. I looked up at the house. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure, standing at the entrance of the woods. It was him. The Teddy Bear Man. The look on his face... I knew he was gonna come after me. We drove off into the distance. I looked down at my legs, which were covered in dirt. I started to cry, thinking of my grandparents. "You're next..." I heard a deep voice coming from the front seat. I looked up...and the Teddy Bear Man was driving the car. "NO!!!" I screamed. The car stopped and I hid my face. "What's wrong?" a voice said. I slowly put my hands down to see the cop's face again. He smiled and said, "You'll be okay, don't worry." He turned back around and continued driving. That was the day I saw the Teddy Bear Man. And someday, he will come for me again. (Recording ends) Category:Beings